


Liho

by BoyOhBoy_Pro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyOhBoy_Pro/pseuds/BoyOhBoy_Pro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is your cat?"<br/>"No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liho

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nat'Challa trash.  
> So I wrote a short drabble about them.

"This is your cat?"

"No." Natasha gave the animal in T'Challa's lap a long look.

"But you call it Liho," His smile was smug as the cat reacted to its name and rubbed against the Wakandans hand.

Her look towards the feline became dirty as she made her way over to settle down on the cough next to T'Challa. "He's only around here for the food I get him. The toys scattered around don't interest him unless I'm not watching."

As she spoke though, Natasha had begun to press herself snugly against T'Challa's side, tossing her legs across his lap. Liho didn't like being pushed away, climbing up into her lap with a bothered sniff and settling down again, one paw resting lightly against his abdomen.

T'Challa raised an arm around the assassin and reached over to run another hand along the cats back. "And you leave the window open a crack for him. He always comes back to you." His light expression and tone hadn't changed, though the meaning of his words had.

She gave a small, careful smile, "He does."

They fell silent after that, alternating petting hands for Liho and simply sitting, at peace.


End file.
